Dark Side of the Moon
by FireDragon1
Summary: Vegeta has been having dreams of a strange girl. Who is she? and why does she want him to help her kill the Sailor Senshi? Raiting for language. Final Chapter up!
1. Dreams

Fire Dragon: Hello.  This is my second X-over that I'm posting.  I know, I know, I should finish Coming Back Home, but I decided to post this. Now, this is a V/U fic, but I will not make it seem like that until some time later.  So I hope you like it, and please read and remember to tell me what you think of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own BSSM or DBZ.

Dark Side of the Moon 

Ch 1

Dreams

"Good God! Not again." Vegeta rolled his eyes waiting in the dark room, fog all around him making the gloomy, almost frightening place look even more desolated.  Crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes, he waited for what he knew was going to happen.

"Please prince, help me." Implored a soft voice calm, but urgent, coming from a shadow.  A shadow that Vegeta had seen many nights before.

"Please prince of Vegeta-sei, help me." The melodious voice said coming closer towards him.

As Vegeta approached her, he could see the outline forming a girl. Her face deep with worry and sorrow. The mysterious girl had a white dress with gold in the bodice that hugged her curves just nicely.  In her forehead she had a tattoo of a golden crescent moon, but the strangest thing of all was her hair.  Her golden mane was in the weirdest style he'd ever seen.  A pair of 'Odangos' held her long hair, and two strings of golden hair fell to her ankles. But for Vegeta that was just what she was…a little girl.

"What do you want?" Vegeta growled.

"Your help.  Please prince."  She inclined her head to him and curtsied. The girl looked at Vegeta with innocent blue eyes that where like windows to her soul, something that made Vegeta shudder with disgust.  All the time was the same.  The same whiny girl asking _him _to help her, even the idea of _helping _was incredibly stupid to him.

"What's in it for me?" Vegeta crossed his arms in front of him waiting for her to speak.  When she didn't respond he did what he always did when he had this fricking dream.  He shrugged, turned, and left. However unlike the other times he didn't woke up immediately after he had departed.

"Power…" 

He heard the small figure say behind him. Now that's something new…interesting. 

"What?" Vegeta turned to face the little girl.  To his surprise the image of the girl waved and changed to the face of a woman around her early 20's.  Her face set into a serious expression that told him that she wasn't kidding.

"You heard me Prince of Vegeta-sei.  Power." The woman said to him. Vegeta could clearly see that the woman was the old version of the little girl, however her eyes where icy blue, she no longer had her hair in the 'odangos'   and was down flowing like a halo, but cut a little lower than her shoulders, bounded in a low ponytail.  Her dress had been replaced with tight black jeans and a black tank top.  Her peaceful, serene complexion   had changed to a cold, stoic expression that now adorned her beautiful face once filled with cheerfulness and joy, and the tattoo on her forehead was gone.

"What kind of power can you give me? I have all the power that I need!" Vegeta spat at her.

"Are you sure about that?" She said smirking. Showing some emotions on her features. "Would you change your mind if I told you that I could give you powers beyond anything that you could imagine?" She raised her hands holding what it looked like a small glowing crystal ball.

" I already told you that I have all the power that I need!" Vegeta said, this time not so sure of himself.  

"What? You're telling me that you're turning me down even when I am offering to give _you_ the power to defeat Kakarott?"

 Now _that _got his attention. His head turned so fast that it looked like it would fall.

"What do you mean that you would give me the power to defeat that low-life, third class, good for nothing Saiyan Kakarott?" He blinked surprised, however very, _very _intrigued. 

She smirked I got him! "I meant just that, so do we have a deal?"

Crossing his arms again Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, do I have to help you with to gain this power you're talking about? You're not gonna give me the power for nothing are you?  Remember something for something, give and take. I imagine that it is nothing simple…so, what is it that you want?"

The woman's smirk just widened. "Simple, you'll just have to help me to take over a world and kill some pesky Sailor Senshi." She said matter-of-factly. 

Just the word kill was enough for Vegeta.  He hadn't killed anything after the destruction of Cell, and to be hones this 'peaceful' life was killing him of boredom.

"Well little girl, you got yourself a deal." He said, no matter if he was just going to kill some 'Sailor senshi' whoever they where.

So, did you like it? Should I keep writing or not? Please review. Ja

Fire Dragon.


	2. The training

Fire Dragon walks up the stage with some papers at hand.

"Hi! My faithful readers (waves hand to the audience) I got some little things to tell so you can understand better.  First of all the 'Mysterious girl' calls Goku 'Kakarott' because Vegeta calls him that.  Second, this is after the Cell games but Trunks hasn't been born yet.  This will be explained to all of you in later chapters (grins evilly) it's gonna be a surprise to all of you. However Mirai Trunks did appear to tell them about the androids.  Third, as you have already guessed the 'mysterious girl' is Usagi, however, I will call her Serena.  I will explain that on later chapters too. And finally I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!! Well that's all, enjoy. (waves papers and disappears behind the curtains.)

Disclaimer: (Breaks into a fit of sobs.) sob…I…sob…don't…. sob…own…Pretty… Soldier… Sailor…Moon…or… sobs… Dragon…sob…Ball…sob… Z …sobs. 

(With an entirely straight face) although I wouldn't mind if I did. Bu-buy."

The dark side of the moon Ch 2 The Training 

Vegeta woke up from the dream. Damn, I'm definitely going crazy Vegeta got up, dressed and went immediately to train.  

~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@

Kick, punch, dodge, blast, kick, punch, dodge, blast. 

"Shit!" He couldn't take the woman's face off his head.  What ever it was, dream or not, she had promised him power.  Power that he wanted, to show for once and for all who he was, power to teach Kakarott to respect the mighty Prince of all Saiyains.

                                                ~~Flash back~~

"Well little girl you got yourself a deal." Vegeta said.

"Wonderful." She smirked "I'll contact you tomorrow night.  Farewell prince." She bowed her head and disappeared.

                                                ~~End of flash back~~

Who the hell was she, and why did she want _him_ to help.  Not that he minded the killing part, oh no, he loved the idea, but why him?

"Damned woman, couldn't she find some one else like Piccolo or some other guy.  What I do for power." Vegeta kept punching, kicking, and dodging.

~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@

Vegeta growled again looking at his bed with disgust Well, here goes nothing Vegeta pulled the covers over himself and waited until he fell asleep. 

~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@

He was once again in 'dream land'.  The fog was thick everywhere Where is that damned girl? Vegeta paced up and down.

"I'm here! Come out, come out from wherever you are!" Vegeta shouted impatiently.

"I'm here, you don't have to yell." She came out of nowhere rubbing her ears. "Patience is a virtue you know."

"Are you always this late for everything?" Vegeta said in arrogantly.  The girl's eyes grew noticeably even colder.

"Shut up and lets begin." She turned to face Vegeta.

"Whatever little girl, I only want to know before we begin if you can deliver." Vegeta asked not entirely sure of this deal.

She smirked "I hold the power to give you back your tail and to remove the curse of the lunarians.  You would hold the power to become Oozaru whenever you want." She said matter-of-fact. "Now that I have explained to you, lets begin." She said impatiently. 

"Wait! Before anything else, who are you and why me?" Vegeta continued his interrogation.

"I have been called many things, but you may call me Serena. (AN: Like you didn't know already. I mean with all the hints and everything. Geez people you're impossible. Throws her hands to the air and walks away) and about why you, tell me, don't you want the power that I offer you?"

"Yeah I do, but why not Kakarott, or Piccolo?"

Serena shrugged, "I considered Kakarott, but he does not seek power nor anything that I could offer him.  Piccolo wouldn't help either.  So, you're my last resort." She smiled sweetly to him.

Vegeta snorted "Yeah, whatever you say little girl.  So, what are we gonna do tonight?"

"What we do every night Pinky, to try to take over the world." Serena whispered sarcastically.

"What?"

"Never mind.  I want you to teach me how to fight, your style."

"I thought that you where almighty." Vegeta said mockingly crossing his arms "How come you can't fight?"

"Are you gonna help me or not?" She snapped. "I can still convince Kakarott to do it." She said tentatively. 

"Fine, lets start."

~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@

Kick, dodge, punch, dodge, dodge, escape, and dodge again.

"No, no, no! You have to attack me! No just dodge!" Serena received another beating from Vegeta. "C'mon, c'mon, do something little girl!" Vegeta was exasperated.  The girl was good in defensive, but she couldn't hit even if her life depended on it, and in this case it did.  Suddenly he stopped.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Serena wiped some blood from her mouth.

"You are doing everything wrong little girl.  You have to use your hate as a tool to fight.  You're not fighting with all you have, and to be sincere you can't fight for shit." He said boldly.

"That's why you're here, to teach me."  She said as if it was self-explanatory.

Again Serena fell into a fighting stance when another figure approached the two warriors.  Vegeta turned when he picked her up with his sensitive hearing.

"Who are you?!?"  Vegeta said ready to fight the newcomer. 

Serena however just looked annoyed to the figure. "What do you want Setsuna?"

The woman had long green hair wearing a sailor fuku.  In her right hand she held a long staff that looked a lot like an over-sized key.  The woman looked at Vegeta and back at Serena, and then bowed.

"I just came to tell you that your time is up your majesty. It is time for him to go back."

"Very well Setsuna, you can leave now." Serena shooed Setsuna. Turning back to Vegeta "Prince Vegeta, I'll see you tomorrow to continue our lessons." She bowed her head as in dismissal.

"Wait! What did she meant by 'your majesty?' and who is she?" But it was too late, with that he woke up in his bedroom again.

~~$@~~~$@~~~$@

Fire Dragon: well, that was all for today, I hope you liked it. Until next time and remember that reviews are greatly appreciated. Ja


	3. answers

                                                Dark Side of the Moon 

                                                            Ch 3

Vegeta woke up to find himself back in his bedroom.  This dreams where becoming weirder and weirder each time.

"What the hell?!"  Vegeta nursed a side of his ribs.  "This wasn't supposed to happen.  It was just a dream for Christ's sake!"

It had been a month since the dreams had started; oddly enough they started where he had left off, as if it was reality.  However this was the first time that he awoke to find himself hurt.  Serena had improved a great deal since she first came to his 'dreams', but this was ridiculous. 

"I'll have a long talk with that chibi onna.  This is nuts! and this time she's not walking away form me!"  After the first couple of nights she had avoided answering any kind of questions about her, or where she came from, leaving Vegeta just standing there, not giving away more than it was 'necessary' for him to know.  But this time Vegeta was willing to beat the answers out of her.

After placing a bandage around his ribs, he walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Hey Vegeta, what happened to you? You look as if you had a fight with your pillow."  Bulma snickered at Vegeta.

"Shut up woman, and bring me my food!"

~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@

-Dream Land-

Vegeta walked determinately to get some answers out of Serena by any means necessary (not to say that he would enjoy every second of it).  He had become accustomed to the fog, and the gloomy atmosphere around him.  On the contrary, in spite of himself he thought that it kind of suited his mood.   He walked confidently through the desolation hearing how his own footsteps clicked on the floor producing echoes that went for what it seem forever into the darkness.

At last he came to a halt, crossing his arms.  *I hope that this girl would hurry up* He waited until he heard another pair of footsteps behind him.

"About time you showed up." He snapped.

"You don't have to get your shorts on a bunch.  I'm here now, so lets begin with the training." She said coldly.

" Wait a minute chibi onna, you and I have a lot to talk about.  And this time you're giving me answers!"

"C'mon Vegeta I thought we talked about these already." She said almost, _almost _in a whining tone trying to shrug him off.

"No! I talked, you just walked away." He said with a grim expression, motioning with his two fingers as she paced before him. (FD: you know, like walking…ok whatever -_-;;;)

Serena crossed her arms and glared daggers at Vegeta. "Well, and what if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll beat you until you tell me the truth or you're a bloody pulp.  You decide." Vegeta smirked hoping that she decided to give a little fight.

Serena could only sigh.  She knew very well that Vegeta was capable of doing it, and that he wouldn't even think of it twice before launching against her.

 Shaking her head in defeat she sat herself on the floor. "Sit down, this is gonna be a long talk."

"Fine I'm listening." Vegeta leaned onto a 'wall' (FD: hey! where did that appeared from? -_-;;;) and glared at her.

"One thousand years ago I was Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom.  We, the Lunarians, were powerful creatures, but my mother decided to rule with love and compassion instead of fear. The Moon Kingdom was the center of what was called the 'Silver Millennium' that consisted in all the planets of the Solar System and my mother ruled over it. I was happy, engaged to Prince Endymion of Earth. All was peace and prosperity until a great evil came and destroyed it, killing all living things on the planet. My mother, Queen Serenity, used all her strength to send my court, Endymion and I to the future Earth and died alone in the Moon from the effort." She remembered all this with bitterness, but her face became calm again. "After a thousand years we where reborn on Earth. Without any memories of what we were then.  We lived a normal life, as my mother wanted it until the great evil threatened Earth again.  We fought a long and hard battle, against Berryl and Metallia, and I was able to avenge my mother's death." She smirked at this feeling some satisfaction. 

"But I thought that all the Lunarians where extinct." Vegeta remembered the legend of the Lunarians. However, they had vanished from the face of the Universe a long time ago. 

"And they are, I am the only one left of my race.  The Dark Kingdom killed them all." Serena said sadly. " That's how I can lift the curse that the Saiyans have. Anyways, more evils came to the planet, and one by one I was able to defeat them costing me my own life and those of my senshi several times. We where revived by the power of the Silver Crystal, but this takes too much of my own vital power, taking in count that we fight with magic, or gadgets that I use to amplify my powers.  My own magic, if I don't use it correctly, can kill me. Go figures." She shrugged.

Vegeta frowned at this. "Weren't the Senshi the ones that you wanted to kill?"

"Yes, they are. Not too long ago a new enemy came to the planet.  A shadow that feeds of the hatred and ambition of the people (FD: sounds familiar?)  Little by little the planet was taken by the shadow, there was nothing that we could do. My mother told me in a dream that I could get more power coming here to train, I told the senshi that I had to come." She had a far away look remembering the past. Her face hardened. "They thought that I had been infected…taken by the shadow since I wanted the power.  They beat me, leaving me nearly dead.  Even my Mamo-chan took his time kicking me while I was down." Serena made a fist digging her nails to her soft skin until blood started to run on her hand. "Right after that, Setsuna came and took me here, to the Time Gates.  She told me that all the Senshi had been the ones' that where infected.  We tried to defeat the shadow on our own, but we where pathetically defeated by it.  Ironically we got infected too.  Since we are here –she motioned around- time can't touch us, so we are safe of further contamination. However, the 'poison' that is already in me keeps growing little by little.  I need to train, and fast, to be able to go back and finish what I started."

"If what you said is true…your senshi where only attacking you because of the shadow, not because they hated you." Vegeta reasoned.  (FD: Very OOC)

"Yes, but if you heard me well, you would have heard me say that it only attacks what's already in you.  They had started to despise me a long time ago, and took this opportunity to try to kill me.  They all hated me for their own reasons, but must of all Rei and Mamoru, they loved each other for ages.  Minako wanted to be queen, Ami was tired of only being the brains, she wanted more, and Makoto was tired of my whining (she shrugged).  Those are the reasons I know, but there are many more that I don't even think of.  It doesn't matter anymore, I'm gonna kill them all.  I don't need them to start a new future.  A new future that won't enchain me to an already set destiny." She said it more to herself that to Vegeta. Turning to him. "(Chuckle) As you can see, the effects are slowly growing on me, but it doesn't matter. I see clearly now that this was in me all the time, all bottled up, but inside me all the same." She got up. "Well" Serena said dusting herself off "If that's all what you wanted to ask me, I think that we should continue our training."

"Wait.  How come I have been waking up hurt?" Vegeta returned to his originally question that has started it all.

"Look at this place Vegeta, _this _is a part of reality. A place where everything and anything is as real as you want it to be. However at first I brought only your subconscious, but I only can do so much with just your mind (Serena winked at Vegeta) so I had to bring all of you here to the Time Gates.  Don't worry I'll go easy on you next time so you don't have to wake up crying." Serena smirked.

Vegeta crossed his arms above his chest and shrugged "Whatever you say, as long as I get what I want, it's all fine with me.  I don't mind the beating, I had had worse in my time." Vegeta walked behind Serena suddenly stopping. "There is something that has been nagging me since the beginning, what was with the deal with the chibi onna in white?"

"Oh, that.  I thought that it would have 'soften' your heart and help me.  Different people need different approaches that one didn't work so I used a different one. Different tastes for different tasters. Now lets get to work, thanks the gods I don't pay you by the hour."  She shook her head. With that they started the sparring again.

~~~$@~~~$@

FD: I hope you liked it, and remember to review. 


	4. Looking from different perspective.

Dark Side of the Moon 

**Ch 4**

Punch, Kick, punch "Good, now send me a Ki blast, little girl."  Vegeta yelled from where he was taunting Serena.

Gathering energy a silver aura surrounded her. "Moon Silver Flash!!!" The blast took Vegeta by surprise hitting him on the chest sending him straight to the ground.

"Yes!! I won." Serena floated down to Vegeta.  He was walking out of the crater that he had make on the impact.

"Hmph.  It was only a lucky shot little girl." Vegeta said indignantly.

"Ha! That's what you say, but 'huff'." Serena doubled in pain as Vegeta punched her on the stomach.

"I have told you a million times not to leave your guard down _little girl_, it's not good for your health." He laughed mockingly at her.  "Must of all, not when I am around." Vegeta smirked at her. "It can get you killed, you know."

"And I can get killed specially when you are around I suppose." Serena said regaining her breath.

"Precisely, now you're catching up." He smirked even more. Vegeta quickly send a punch to her face, Serena dodge it and sent him a kick to his stomach.

"Eat this Veggie-boy." Serena said confidently.  Just then Vegeta caught her leg.

"Oh, shit." Serena tried unsuccessfully to get her foot free.  Smiling nastily he twisted it until it cracked painfully.  "Ahhhh. Ok, fine, I give." Serena said in pain from where she had landed.

"I knew you would, and so you know, _I_ won." Vegeta went to help her up after she had healed herself with her crystal.

On these months that he had been training her they had become accustomed with each other. Even to the extent of calling themselves 'friends' which none of them would really admit anything to anyone. However he rather liked the girl.  He had discovered the other side of her, the part that still kept kindness and love. He had in turn taught her all that he could.  Vegeta and Serena would spar for hours without a break, and without exhausting themselves.  Vegeta was surprised on how fast she had learned the attacks, now she could make all his blasts and some of the others that he had taught her, like Goku's Kamehameha, Krillin's Distructo Disk, Gohan's Masenko, and Piccolo's Beam Cannon.  She had mastered them all, and even invented some of her own.  

"Oh, come on Vegeta, you know you cheated." Serena crossed her arms over her chest. "You just can't conceive that a poor little girl like me could actually kick your butt!" She laughed. 

"Hmph, like you'll ever win over me.  You can't even shoot a decent Ki blast." Vegeta grunted in disgust, only his eyes betrayed the amusement that he felt. He actually felt proud of the work that he had done teaching her how to fight.

"Yeah, sure whatever you say Vegeta, but I know that deep inside you love me." Serena giggled jumped up and down in front of Vegeta.

Vegeta stiffened, but then his face fixed on the always-present scowl. "Don't say absurdities little girl, or do you want me to kill you for that insult?"

"Yeah, I know that you love me to, you don't have to tell me so." She said rhetorically to the dark space, to nobody in particular. "So…wanna spar again?" She grinned at him.

"Now you're talking my language." Both of them jumped into the air. Vegeta threw punches at her, which she blocked easily.  After a couple of minutes he hit her on the chin making her loose her balance. 

"Final Flash!" 

Serena found herself blind.  Taking this opportunity Vegeta went to hit her on the back, just to find the space where she had been empty.

"C'mon Veggie-boy, I know that you can do better than that!" She taunted Vegeta, knowing that the nickname ticked Vegeta off.

"You'll regret that little girl!" Vegeta launched himself towards Usagi.

"Well, if you want to hit me, come and get me. Hahaha. Masenko!!!" Usagi sent the Ki blast at Vegeta, who disappeared before it came on contact with it. 

"What the…Vegeta! Come and fight like a man!" Serena yelled not knowing where he had gone. "Come out, come out from wherever you are…God darn it Vegeta! Show yourself." She demanded. Vegeta appeared behind her forming a fist with both his arms giving it some Ki power so it would be more effective.  Discharging the powerful swing at her, she plummeted to the ground falling with a loud 'thud'.

"And I call _that_ a punch." He smirked at her.  Frowning at the notion that she hadn't stood up yet, he landed besides her form. Turning her, he noticed that she was unconscious; blood came out from several gashes and cuts. Picking her up, he took her to a small room in the middle of the fog (AU: I don't know where (shrugs).  She had to stay somewhere while she stayed in the Time Gates didn't she?)

Putting her down he covered her with a blanked. Serena woke up to find Vegeta staring at her "Baka-onna, you had to do it didn't you.  I almost killed you!"

"Well, they say that 'no pain no gain' don't they?" Serena smiled weakly. "I think that in despise of all I didn't do too bad, did I?" She laughed coughing painfully several times.

"Hmph, you can fight good now, but that doesn't mean that you are an expert in everything. You're just the same weak onna.  You have to keep training to beat me, and if you can't beat me you certainly can't beat that other guy." Vegeta said sternly.  In reality she was getting pretty good, almost the same level as when he was at his SSJ level 1. But he knew that she had potential for more, oh yes, much more. Power radiated from her, just as her beauty. (_Her beauty? _Where did that came from? Since when she was beautiful?) He slapped himself mentally. (Well, she is rather beautiful.  Those eyes, her hair, her face, and her body, Kami, what a body did she have) Hearing a voice calling his name he snapped out of his reverie.

"Vegeta! I'm talking to you!" Serena frowned at him. Waving a hand in front of him she called him again "Earth to Vegeta-"  

Vegeta snatched her hand from in front of his face. "Don't ever do that again!" He snapped annoyed.

"Ok, fine, but…" She recoiled

"But what! Talk girl." He growled.

"Well, is just that…" She looked downcast.

"Speak woman!" Vegeta was ready to loose his temper by now.

"Well, umm, I was just wondering if, I …" She took a deep breath "could I have my hand back please?" She blushed looking how he still had her hand on his.

Vegeta looked at her as if he hadn't understood what she had just said, then looked down at her hand and then it dawned at him.  Letting her hand go as if it had bit him, he stood up and left the small room without a word.

(God, this lack of sleep is making me stupid.) He shook his head.  Walking several yards away he turned. "Pluto! Come here!" He yelled at the endless night.

Pluto appeared from nowhere and bowed to Vegeta "Yes prince Vegeta, what can I do for you?"

"Take me back, the onna is too weak to spar anymore. And I'm getting bored here." Vegeta said with a scowl.

"As you wish prince." Pluto bowed again.  Vegeta flinched at the prince part. He had always wished that somebody would respect his status, but now it was getting on his nerves how this woman was repeating it in every single sentence.

"Woman!" He snarled at Pluto.

"Yes prince Vegeta?" She said, her back turned at Vegeta smiling since she already knew what he was about to say.

"Stop calling me Prince Vegeta each time you address me!" He half yelled at her.

"Sorry, no can do _prince _Vegeta."  She smiled at him. Pluto made a portal under him letting him fall back to his bed before he could even have a chance to yell at her.

"I swear that baka onna takes pleasure on making me mad." Vegeta said as he stood up. (Umm, just 2:30.  I got 2 ½ hours to sleep before I go to work on the gravity room.  Better make them count.) He took off his clothes (AU: *drools*) and went to sleep glad that he at least had a couple of hours of rest.

~~~$@~~~$@

FD: Ok that's it, now please remember to review.


	5. D-day

The Dark Side of the Moon Ch 5 The Dark Side of the Moon  
Ch 5  
  


Vegeta walked up and down on the small room. *Today, today is D-day. * He repeated time and time again on his head. Tonight Pluto would come to take him from his room when he was still awake. He couldn't understand why she hadn't done that from when he discovered that the other place was reality too. He shrugged *Oh well, weird onna. * He had trained with Serena for almost a year now, and today was the day in which they would attack the 'shadow'. A black portal appeared on one of the walls opposite from where he stood.   
  


Pluto stepped out with her staff on hand, giving her a menacing appearance. "It is time Prince Vegeta. We have to go now." She said in a dead voice. Vegeta only grunted and went into the portal, Pluto right behind him.  
  


Inside the Time Gates was, as he knew it, foggy, dark, cold. Vegeta smirked, liked this place. This was the place where he had grown stronger, and where he had found his tenshi (although he would pound to death the idiot who would even try to mention that out loud.) Walking over the cold marble his feet took him to Serena.   
  


"I'm glad you could make it Vegeta." She smiled. Besides her were another 3 woman in sailor fukus. Vegeta glared at them, Serena moved to his side and put a hand over his shoulder. "Prince Vegeta, may I introduce you to the only senshi who are still in our side." Serena walked to a tall woman with sandy blond hair cut in a boyish manner she was holding a sword. "Princess Haruka of Uranus, better know as Sailor Uranus, senshi of the winds and sky." Serena put a hand over her shoulder. Uranus dropped to one knee bowing to Serena and glared at Vegeta. Then Serena moved to a woman with long aqua hair holding a mirror. "Princess Michiru of Neptune, or Sailor Neptune, senshi of the seas and oceans." Neptune too dropped to one knee in front of Serena, bowing her head towards her. Serena walked to the last girl. A teenager around her 18's, with shoulder length black hair and wearing a purple fuku, holding a long glaive. "And this," She smiled softly to the last senshi. "This is princess Hotaru of Saturn, or the senshi of destruction and rebirth Sailor Saturn." Serena said putting her hand over Saturn's shoulder. Moving towards Pluto she looked at Vegeta. "This is Pluto as you already know, princess Setsuna from Pluto, the senshi of death and time." Setsuna kneeled in front of Serena. "Now that I have finished with the introductions, could you please stand up? I hate all this formality!" Serena said exasperated.  
  


All the senshi stood up and Hotaru giggled. Serena glared at her. "Sorry Serenity-hime." Hotaru said softly.  
  


"Ok people, this is Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei. He will be helping us fight." Serena addressed her senshi.   
  


Haruka snorted and crossed her arms. "I don't see the use Koneko-chan, we won't need him. We can do it by ourselves." She said arrogantly.  
  


"I'm not asking your permission Haruka." Serena snapped.  
  


"Hmph, the question here, little girl, is if I need your help." Vegeta stepped closer to Uranus already powering up. Uranus fell into a fighting position preparing to pound Vegeta.  
  


"Stop it, both of you!" Serena stepped between them. "We're here to fight against them, not each other." She said staring at Haruka.  
  


"Very well then." Haruka said bowing her head and walking Neptune.  
  


"And you!" Serena stared at Vegeta "Stop it!" Vegeta powered down to normal.  
  


Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What did I do?" He said in mock innocence. Serena rolled her eyes walking away from him.   
  


"Now people, this is your last chance to back out form this mess. What do you say?" She walked to the outers.  
  


"We live to serve you Serenity-hime." Neptune said taking Uranus' hand.  
  


"Yeah koneko lets kick some enemies ass." Uranus smirked.  
  


"We'll fight." Saturn's hand tightened her grip on her glaive looking determined.   
  


"You know as well as I do that I will fight." Pluto said to Serena.  
  


"Great," She turned to Vegeta. "What about you Vegeta, this is your last chance, you'll maybe won't come back alive." She said dead serious.  
  


"Of course I'll go." Vegeta crossed his arms above his chest. "I wouldn't miss a good fight for the word, and anyway somebody has to go to save your sorry butt out of trouble, right? I wouldn't want anything to happen to you before you end you're part of the deal." He said arrogantly.  
  


Serena only rolled her eyes in annoyance, and walked away. He smirked and followed her moves with his sight as inconspicuous as possible. However, the Outers saw the glint on his eyes. Giving themselves side-glances they smiled. This was just too easy; this guy gave himself away like a book. The only one with no clue was Serena herself.   
  


Not noticing their little exchange that just occurred Serena walked to Setsuna. "Ok Setsuna, open the gate." Setsuna walked to the front of the group and tapped her staff on the floor three times. A black portal appeared in front of her.  
  


"Everything is ready Serenity-hime, we can now go in now." She said standing aside to give way to Serena.  
  


"Good, ok everybody this is it." Serena said while taking a step forwards being swallowed by the black whole.  
  
  
  


* * *

Back to Main Menu 
Back to Fanfiction 
Chapter 5
Next >> 


	6. The Castle

The Dark Side of the Moon  
~*~Ch 6~*~  
  


Vegeta walked out of the black portal to a desolated place on Earth. He inspected every inch of the place digesting all the information that he could gather. The place was a dump, cars flipped, burned buildings, the trees where half rotten, but the spookiest thing was that there was not a soul in the vicinity. Neither human nor animal could be seen for miles, giving the city a ghostly feeling. Vegeta wondered how a person like Serena was able to live in that kind of environment, but then he shrugged telling himself that it wasn't any of his business.   
  


He then looked at the deserted town. He remembered planets just like this one. Many worlds looked like this when he and Nappa went to subdue them for Freeza's troops. Surrender or die, if the natives retaliated they simply destroyed them like nothing. Well, this place looked just like those so many years ago. Brushing those thoughts from his head, Vegeta walked away following the others lead. The senshi seemed to know their way arround the city. Passing a rather large structure made largely of metal Vegeta stopped noticing that it had several of what it looked like radio antennas.  
  


Watching as Vegeta stopped Serena followed his gaze to see what he was looking at. "That used to be Tokyo Tower, it was a magnificent tower before the black mist appeared and destroyed everything." Usagi said regretfully.  
  


Vegeta perked up his ears. "Black mist?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes. He had heard of the Black Mist's powers. But how? If Garlic did not exist anymore and Garlic jr. was trapped inside the dead zone? There was no way that he could have escaped from the eternal prison. Gohan and Piccolo had told everybody how Kami had set free all of those that Garlic jr. had hypnotized by using the Holy water to revert everybody to their normal selves, and how they sent him back to the dead zone. It was impossible for him to have escaped again to this dimension.  
  


Serena watched as Vegeta spaced out again. *Well, its nice not being me going to Lalaland for a change.* She moved to stand next to him. "Vegeta what's wrong?" She asked concerned that he had been out of it for a full five minutes.   
  


Vegeta snapped out of his train of thought. Walking away from Serena, he acted like nothing had happened. Shrugging she hurried going back to the group. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna and Vegeta waited for her to give them orders. Well, at least the Outer where, Vegeta just stood there waiting to see what his next move was going to be.  
  


Serena bend down to draw on the dirt. Making a map of their surroundings she marked several places with an 'X'. "This is a rough map of their castle. We can come in here, here, and here. We'll split in three groups, that way we can cover more ground." She said while standing up and dusting her hands on her pants.   
  


"You seem to know your way around." Vegeta noticed.  
  


"Setsuna and I have been inside already. That's when they defeated us and we had to retreat." She said looking down, and then she looked back up and took a more serious voice. "Haruka and Michiru, you will take the back door. Setsuna and I will take the side entrance, and Vegeta and Hotaru will take the tower." Serena finished separating the groups.  
  


Vegeta took a good look at Hotaru. The small girl looked no more than 16. Small and pale the girl seemed fragile. She didn't look like much of a warrior to him. Not knowing why Serena had paired him with such a weakling he grunted and glared at Serena. Serena raised an eyebrow and glared back at him. "She's more powerful than she looks Vegeta, trust me." She said in a tone that left no space for an argument.  
  


Vegeta only shrugged. "Whatever, but if she gets in my way, I'm not slowing down for her." He snapped.  
  


Shaking her head Serena looked at her senshi. "Good luck. If everything goes according to plan, we'll meet each other on the throne room. Until then." With that all of them split going their separated ways.  
  


~~$@~~$@  
  


Michiru and Haruka entered the dark archway of the castle. Carefully watching their steps as they reached the back door trying not to make any sound that would alert their unwanted guests of their presence.  
  


"This is just too easy." Haruka whispered suspiciously, eyes everywhere.  
  


"Yes, no guards, no traps, it's like they want us to go in." Michiru said uneasily. Pushing the door lightly, they were surprised when it gave in easily arousing more suspicion in them. "Add to the list 'no lock on the doors'." She said peering inside.  
  


"Well, I think that's our invitation in, shall we?" Haruka stepped inside with Michiru guarding the rear.   
  


~~  
  


"Shit!!! Another goddamned corridor!!!" Haruka hissed for the thirteenth time after turning and founding another hallway looking pretty much the same as the last one. "I think we're going in circles!" She said exasperated.  
  


"Yes we are." Michiru said calmly bending to pick up a blue peace of ribbon. "I threw this last time to see if we where, and here it is." She said showing the fabric at Haruka. "But if there is a way in there has to be a way out. Here, help me." Michiru said while touching the walls looking for a crack.  
  


Feeling a slight draft of air Haruka leaned on the wall giving it a slight push. "Found it!" She called Michiru. The heavy stone moved easily under the weight revealing a stairway going up. Smiling Haruka sidestepped letting Michiru thru. "Going up?" She walked behind her, the secret pass way closing by itself after they had gone thru.  
  


The stairway ended behind a large tapestry that hung from the ceiling. Moving it away the two stepped to a large ill lit room that looked like an old armory. Swords and shields hung from wall to wall adorning them with their dim deadly glint. All of them seemed to glow with dark energy that made them look like they where alive, waiting for somebody to pick them up and use them in a bloody slaughter. Haruka and Michiru shivered unconsciously just looking at the damned weapons.   
  


"We should get out of here." Michiru whispered to Haruka, taking her by the arm. Moving to the door they froze in place when they head a maniatical laughter coming from inside the den.   
  


"Leaving so soon? But you just got here." A form stepped from behind an armor revealing Sailor Venus. "C'mon, the party is just starting right Mars?"  
  


"That's right Venus. Why don't you stay and enjoy the party, tell you what, we'll make you the guests of honor." Mars came from behind them, crossing her arms over her chest she glared at them. Michiru and Haruka where now surrounded from both sides. Venus was blocking the pass way, and Mars was blocking the main entrance giving them no way of escape.   
  


"Sorry, but we can't stay, you see, we have more important matters to attend to." Haruka said coldly.  
  


"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Wrong answer." Venus said walking to them. Michiru noticed Venus's and Mars' red eyes that glowed like the swords on the wall.  
  


"Don't be foolish Venus and Mars, you have been infected by the mist. You are not being yourselves right now." Michiru tried to calm the two senshis who looked ready to jump them.  
  


"Why you couldn't be more wrong Neptune." Mars started to form her attack. "We haven't been more ourselves than in this precise moment. Mars Burning Mandala!!!" Mars let her attack fly towards Neptune and Uranus.   
  


Jumping quickly out of the way Uranus motioned Venus with her head, Neptune nodded and faced Mars. Both senshi dashed to confront the other two knowing that they where lost causes now. They weren't their loved friends anymore; and now they were standing between their goal. They knew that they had to defeat them to go to the throne room.   
  


"It's better if you just let us pass Venus, you know that we are much stronger than you." Uranus tried to inflict the less damage as possible to her former comrades.   
  


"Oh please Uranus, don't flatter yourself too much." Mars snapped.  
  


"No Mars, I think that they are scared of us, that's why they don't want to fight against us." Venus said mockingly throwing her Love Me chain to Uranus trapping her. Sending an electric shock that made Uranus drop to the floor Venus walked to her. "See? We are better than you." Venus smirked and kicked Uranus while she was down.  
  


"Uranus, NO!!!" Neptune ran to her, already calling her powers. "Neptune Deep Submerge!!!" The blast sent Venus and Mars slamming to the wall on the opposite side of the room, falling out cold on the floor.  
  


"Are you ok Uranus?" Neptune helped her to her feet.  
  


"Yeah, she just got me by surprise. Don't worry about me." Uranus stood up only stumbling once before she stood confidently on her own feet. Turning to see the two unconscious senshi they encountered just empty air.  
  


"Crap, they're gone!!!" Uranus clenched her fist.  
  


"But I bet that we are going to see them again." Neptune told her seriously. Sighing she moved to the door. "It is time for us to continue Uranus. We have an appointment remember." She said walking to the unobstructed door. Uranus looked again her surroundings, shrugging she walked thru the door, not knowing that more traps they would encounter on their way to the throne room.  
  
  
  


  
  


Back to Main Menu 
Back to Fanfiction 
Ch 6 
Next >> 


	7. I'm here!

Hotaru looked up to the tall tower. She had only seen castles twice, once on the Silver Millennium, and the other on fairy tale books, where the hero would go inside the dark castle to save the damsel in distress. Again glancing up she shivered.  
  
"No prince would come out alive from this castle." She whispered to no one in particular. However Vegeta heard her. Snorting, he walked to the castle stopping only in front of the moat. Jumping into the air he headed to the window on the tower, although a hand stopped him before he could get away.  
  
"What do you want kid?" Vegeta snapped annoyed to the pale youth.  
  
"Umm.I'm sorry, but I-I can't fly." Hotaru said shyly bowing her head.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes before scooping her into his arms and flying both of them to their target. Hotaru felt herself being lifted thru the air, with a 'yelp' she clung herself to Vegeta's neck trying not to see the ground fifty feet under her.  
  
Landing softly on the stone floor Vegeta let Hotaru hop down finally getting rid of the death grip in which she had gripped his neck. Inspecting the room Vegeta walked to a corner that contained an old bookcase, finding nothing interesting he tried to find any kind of traps. No traps, no security systems, nothing. There was nothing suspicious, nothing looked like they were preparing for their coming. 'Good, get in, get out, and be done with it.' Vegeta thought.  
  
Hotaru looked around the room, nothing looked dangerous, or threatening to her. She actually couldn't feel if anything on the room was filled with dark energy, crap! the entire castle was swimming with the stuff! Walking to the door she tried the knob. Closed. Trying a second time she gave it a little pull. Nothing again. With an annoyed grunt Vegeta shoved Hotaru to the side. Hotaru saw with interest how Vegeta's hand began glowing a light blue color, realizing what Vegeta was trying to do Hotaru's eyes widened.  
  
"Shit! Silence Wall!" A purple wall surrounded them and the door when Vegeta's Ki blast hit it, blasting it to splinters, muffling the sound that the explosion made.  
  
"See? It was easy." Vegeta smirked walking over the pieces of what it used to be the door.  
  
"Easy? EASY?!?! Are you fucking crazy?!?! You almost gave our fricking positions away!!!" Hotaru fumed trying to get her temper on check before she blasted him to pieces.  
  
"My, my, I didn't know you had such a colorful vocabulary." Vegeta said mockingly smirking when she blushed.  
  
"I, Umm.whatever, just lets go. We have to get to the throne room in fifteen minutes before the fireworks start." Hotaru walked in front of Vegeta not trying to see the arrogant prince anymore that she actually had to.  
  
Walking out the room Vegeta and Hotaru stared at the only two obvious ways of going down. A case of stairs laid behind one door and an elevator on the opposite one.  
  
"Well, should we go down on door number 1, or should we take what's behind door number 2?" Hotaru whispered.  
  
"Hmph, the elevator would take us fast to the ground, not to mention a twenty floor drop with no way out." Vegeta looked at the elevator. "Obviously a trap."  
  
"Well, since you nicely put it, the stairs it is." Hotaru said walking to the door. Putting her hand on the doorknob she twisted it. Nothing. "Goddamnit! Not another one!" Hotaru cursed.  
  
Vegeta snorted and walked past Hotaru murmuring something about baka onnas, and weak onnas under his breath. Hotaru quickly called her Silent Wall to muffle the noise. Then.nothing.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Vegeta stared incredulously as the door stood without a scratch. "There is no way that the door could be standing after my blast!" Vegeta roared while Hotaru inspected the door.  
  
"This door is sealed with magic. It seems that we'll have to take the elevator after all." She said, when the elevator doors opened by themselves to let them in. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, shrugging he went inside. Hotaru followed Vegeta inside. The doors closed automatically after her. Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and waited while the elevator descended. Hotaru could do nothing but to wait watching the floors go by. Twenty, Nineteen, Eighteen, Seventeen, Sixteen, Fifteen, Fifteen, Fifteen, Fifteen.  
  
Hotaru frowned. "Umm. is it me or-" before she could say anything more, the elevator started to fill with water on an alarming rate. "Great, just great! They're going to drown us, and then let us drop! We're gonna end up like soaking pancakes!" Hotaru panicked trying to find a way out before the water reached her head. The water quickly filled the entire elevator leaving just a little air gap. Vegeta calmly looked for an escape holding his breath meditating underwater, not phased by Hotaru's desperate attempts to break free. Heck, he didn't even care if the girl drowned or not. But.shit! Serena would get mad at him if he let Hotaru die. Cursing himself for caring if Serena got upset with him or not he snapped his eyes open just to see Hotaru take a last breath the air pocket disappeared underneath the water.  
  
*Ok.door, shut. Air vent.sealed. Water.still coming in. Hotaru.lets see.Hotaru, almost unconscious for lack of air. Fuck! Can't this girl hold her breath for more than five minutes? * Swimming to her Vegeta grabbed her arms. Hotaru seemed to stare at his eyes before hers rolled back. Shaking her not so gently Vegeta got a hold of her head, again Hotaru placed her unfocused eyes on him. Shaking his head Vegeta brought his mouth to connect with hers. Hotaru's eyes widened. Trying to get free from his hold Hotaru tried to scream when she felt Vegeta holding her tighter. Vegeta blew air into Hotaru's mouth. Finally understanding his intentions Hotaru let him administrate air to her aching lungs. Now able to sustain another few minutes by herself Hotaru separated from him looking again for a way out. Just then a torrent of electricity shook the elevator electrocuting the two occupants who fell unconscious, floating freely on the water. The elevator doors immediately opened letting the flood of water out the elevator pulling out the two unconscious figures.  
  
"See, I told you that this would work." A figure walked from behind the wall.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, all of your plans work." Another appeared from behind the first one.  
  
Moving to Vegeta and Hotaru one of them placed her foot on Vegeta's side. "You see they are completely out cold." The figure smirked.  
  
"Of course Jupiter, I knew that before you told me." Jupiter only sticked out her tongue.  
  
"Well, if it wasn't for my thunder they wouldn't be Mercury." Jupiter boasted.  
  
"If you would have give them a little more time they would have anyways." Mercury said crossing her arms.  
  
~~$@  
  
Vegeta groaned, opening his eyes he could see two figures above him. He tried to stand up, but found it to be more difficult that he thought it would be. After a few tries he stood unsteadily on his feet, the two girls, he could see them now, were too engrossed on their little argument to notice him waking up.  
  
"Well, well, well, it seems like our little sleeping beauty woke up after all." Jupiter said eyeing how Vegeta was trying to stay on his feet. "You must be tougher than I thought, you've only been unconscious for a few minutes, and you're already up. I'm actually impressed." Jupiter smirked at Vegeta who glared at her.  
  
"Hmph, I'll show you something to be impressed about." Vegeta said powering up.  
  
"It seems that our little toy has some fight still in him." Mercury smirked preparing her attack.  
  
"Big Bang Attack!!!" Vegeta's attack blasted half the wall that was behind Mercury and Jupiter sending boulders shutting in every direction. Positioning himself in front of Hotaru's still form, he waited for the two senshis to reappear.  
  
"How can this be?!?! How can he still be this powerful after that electric shock!?" Mercury yelled holding her left arm that had been hit by one of the stray boulders glaring at Jupiter.  
  
"How the hell should I know? I did it all as it was supposed to be! You and your goddamned foolproof plans! You screwed us now Mercury!" Jupiter yelled back.  
  
Vegeta smirked at the two. "Well now, who's the toy now little girl?" He smiled, however the blast had taken more than he had expected.  
  
"We aren't done yet!" Jupiter narrowed her eyes. A small antenna appeared from her tiara "Jupiter Thunder Zap!!!"  
  
The blast went directly at him, there was nothing he could do to avoid being hit without letting the attack hit Hotaru. Bracing himself he waited for the shock when "Saturn Silent Wall!!!" A black dome surrounded him making Jupiter's attack bounce back to her.  
  
"About time you joined the party." Vegeta said to Hotaru who was holding her glaive to support herself.  
  
"Pleasure to help the one in need." Hotaru smiled weakly.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little firefly of death. It's a shame you know, that you went with that weakling. Imagine what you could do if you came to our side Hotaru, you could wipe out whole civilizations with one word. But nooo, you had to go and gang up with the little Moon Princess didn't ya?" Makoto taunted "You still have time you know, you can still join us and serve you King."  
  
"Endymion is not my king anymore." Hotaru spat at Ami "My duty is with my hime, Serenity. You know very well that without Serenity-hime Endymion will never be king." Hotaru smirked. "Now for your treason you'll be punished, you'll suffer a slow and painful death. You see, I don't need to wipe whole civilizations; I'll have plenty of fun just killing you for deceiving your sworn to protect hime. Silence Glaive Surprise!!!" Hotaru let fly her most deadly attack with all the power that she had. Half the hallway blew away into a million pieces.  
  
"And here I thought you didn't like big explosions or loud noises." Admired Vegeta looked down amused at the small girl who panted for exhaustion, but smiled back at him.  
  
"Well, a senshi's gotta do, what a senshi's gotta do." She smiled one more time before looking around to see the damage. "Oh damned! There gone!" Hotaru cursed watching that the two senshi had escaped her blast.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll be back. Now, we have an appointment at the Throne Room." Vegeta moved to the door with Hotaru behind him. 


	8. ch 8 The throne room

Fire Dragon "Hey, I'm here again! Aren't you proud? Anyway, I just wanted to answer a couple of questions that some reviewers pointed out. First, yeah, I know that Vegeta is some what ooc but I need him like that for next chapters, he's gonna get weirder as the time goes by ^-^. Next, thanks, I know Hotaru's getting a big role (or better if any) than in most fics. I like her so I want her to be one of the main characters on this story. And lastly and more importantly, somebody asked that why if Serena can give Vegeta power why doesn't she kill the senshi herself, well the answer is that although she's been influenced by the dark mist water she's still the same Serena, and she still think of them as her former best friends, consequently she can't just go there and kill them all. She's bad, but not that bad, she can't just kill her former best friends and lover (since if you haven't noticed she still call Mamo-chan) and that's why she can't kill them. I hope that this helps you too.  
  
Oh, and by the way, before anyone can ask, Vegeta has barely gotten to be SSJ so don't tell me that 'why hasn't he just blown them to the next dimension yet?' that's because he's not so strong and I'm putting that the senshi are really powerful (c'mon give them some credit here) so they are not so pathetic and he's not as strong. Ok, with that said on with the show!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The Dark Side of the Moon  
  
Ch 8  
  
Serena and Setsuna, now Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto, approached the main entrance of the deserted castle. Their footsteps sounded like bullets on the empty courtyard.  
  
"And how are we going to get in?" Pluto asked gripping her staff.  
  
"The direct approach is always the best." Serena said grabbing the door handle and twisting it. The knob turned easily on her hand, giving her and Setsuna easy access to the main hall. "See." Serena entered followed by Setsuna who looked skeptically at the door.  
  
After the two senshi had entered, the door closed by itself, not leaving the warriors anywhere to go but straight ahead. Walking towards their destination, Serena and Setsuna stood in front of double iron doors, which slowly opened to give them entrance to the throne room. Frowning, Serena made her way to the middle of the room, Setsuna right behind her.  
  
"They are expecting us." Setsuna whispered.  
  
"Of course they are." Sailor Moon hissed. "That's half the fun."  
  
Moving cautiously, Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto inspected their surroundings before moving forward.  
  
"What was that?" Sailor Pluto hissed turning to see as the door on the far left opened revealing Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus.  
  
"Hmph, and here I thought we would be the first ones here." Uranus said disappointed.  
  
"It's a miracle that you actually got here." Vegeta appeared from behind a tapestry, being followed by Hotaru.  
  
"Well, at least all of us made it here." Serena said.  
  
"Nice of you to drop by." A voice came from behind the throne. Moving from out of the shadows, six figures surrounded the shadow on the throne. The scouts, and Mamoru stood on a circle surrounding them.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Serena whispered while the Outer Scouts growled and Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Why Usako, I knew you would come back to me." Mamoru said walking towards her, but stopped when the Outers and Vegeta moved besides Serena.  
  
"Don't you ever call me that again! The Usagi that you knew died when you left me for this! " She motioned around. "I am now what I was supposed to be years ago, I am Serena, daughter of Queen Serenity descendant of Selene." She spat scornfully.  
  
"My, my aren't you an angry one?" A childish voice sounded from the throne. "I wonder why my black mist didn't work on you."  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Vegeta could see what it looked like a very short Namek. Yup, green, long forehead, he had all the works to be Dende's twin, except for the evil smirk.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"My name is Garlic Jr. and I have come here to take over this world, and then I'll take over the Universe! Mwahahahahaha!!!" Garlic Jr. laughed on the throne.  
  
"I thought Gohan killed you." Vegeta frowned.  
  
"What?!?! You know that good for nothing monkey? The little idiot sent me to another dimension with my own attack and I ended up here, now thanks to him I will be able to get this world and then I'll go back to get my revenge on that runt and on that good for nothing of Goku and Piccolo!" Garlic Jr. yelled.  
  
"You will never get out of this world alive!" Uranus hissed.  
  
"We'll stop you and send you to a place where you will never get out!" Hotaru held her glaive menacingly.  
  
"You should join the winning party Hotaru." Rei said.  
  
"Yeah, there is no way that those wimps can win." Makoto smirked.  
  
"Face the facts Usagi, you will never be able to beat us." Ami said cockily.  
  
"Hear your friends Usagi, they know better than to fight me." Garlic Jr. smiled.  
  
"C'mon Usagi come back to us." Minako said.  
  
"Never!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Join us Usako, or face the consequences." Mamoru growled dangerously.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it pretty boy?" Vegeta snarled.  
  
"If that is how you wanted, fine. Let's show them girls." Mamoru said.  
  
"I'll leave you now, I still have things to do." Garlic Jr. said before disappearing, leaving the two groups glaring at each other.  
  
~*~  
  
"Can't you see how low have you fallen, Mamoru?" Serena hissed.  
  
"Don't worry about that, you will fall even lower!" Rei said, launching herself against Serena, however, before she could make it, a red rose stopped her.  
  
"Leave her to me Rei." Mamoru snapped at her.  
  
While the three of them glared at each other, behind them the Inners and the Outers began to fight. While giving a glance to where Serena was, Vegeta didn't saw the fist as Makoto sent a punch charged by her Jupiter thunder, sending Vegeta sprawling across the room.  
  
"It seems that Usagi's boy toy isn't as tough as I thought." She mocked him. Her only response was a low growl from the Saiyan prince before he began his assault.  
  
"C'mon Usako, come, join me to make a new future." Mamoru extended his hand to her once Rei left.  
  
"A new future? Full of heartless creatures and being the lackey of a demon? Is that thing made you so blind that now you need a master to guide you?" Serena spat at him.  
  
"You never understood dear heart, we were always puppets! What's the difference between the Destinies and Garlic Jr.? We followed orders all our lives!" Mamoru yelled exasperated.  
  
"And you're working for this monster just because you're tired of what you do? I can't believe you!" Serena exclaimed incredulously.  
  
"Tick tock, Usako, we're not here to talk about me but to decide if you're with us or not, and time is running out." Mamoru's tone changed to a more serious one.  
  
"You'll pay for this!" Serena sneered. Falling into a fighting stance she charged against Mamoru.  
  
Behind them, Vegeta and Haruka stood in front of Setsuna who helped Michiru and Hotaru tend their wounds while the inners tended theirs and glared back at the others.  
  
"Damned, since when did those fucking bimbos get so strong?!" Haruka barked.  
  
"They have been infused with the mist." Setsuna said. "It has made them stronger than before."  
  
"Stronger?" Vegeta snorted. "You're pitiful." Vegeta said cockily sending a Ki blast, taking Minako and Makoto by surprise. "I'll deal with these pathetic humans!" He launched another set of Ki blasts to the Inners.  
  
~~  
  
Looking behind her, Serena noticed Vegeta fighting against Jupiter and Mars while behind him Minako sneaked with her chain. Without a second thought, Serena threw herself in the way of the incoming Love Me chain.  
  
"Serenity-hime!!!" All four Outers yelled as Serena fell to the ground being electrocuted by Venus' attack. Giving a growl, Vegeta threw a Ki blast breaking the Love Me chain as if it was made out of paper.  
  
"Damn." Serena groaned as Pluto and Neptune helped her up while Vegeta, Haruka and Hotaru stood guarding them.  
  
"You can not win against us." Ami looked at them.  
  
"Face it Odango, you don't have a chance." Rei smirked.  
  
"C'mon you guys, I'm getting bored, why don't we finish this now?" Makoto smiled.  
  
"Right!" The Inners positioned themselves around them. Serenity watched wide-eyed as they formed an attack well known to her. The Planet Attack. Vegeta could feel their power building each time higher, he knew that in his current state and if they kept this up, the Outers, Serena and himself wouldn't stand a chance. He had been fighting all day and the incident in the elevator had taken more out of him that he had let on. Behind him, the scouts watched wordlessly as the energy became overwhelming.  
  
"We'll see ya in hell Serenity." Minako smirked as the Inners let the Planet Attack loose, waiting for the blow. Instantly, a brilliant flash of light blinded the four Inners, making their eyes see stars for a moment before readjusting again; smirked they began looking for what was left of Serenity and the Outers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
Top of Form |Back to Xover |Back to | |Chapter|Next | |fanfiction |Fanfiction |Back |5 | | 


	9. ch 9 Change of plans

  
  
  


FD: Hello there!!! I know, it has been a very long time since I updated, but hey it's better late than never ne? Anyway, I just know you'll kill me when you read this chapter ^-^. Oh well, thanks to everybody for the wonderful reviews and I hope you like it.  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z nor Sailor Moon in any way or form so stop hassling me!!!!  
  
  
  


The Dark Side of the Moon  
Ch 9  
By Fire Dragon.  
  
  


The Inners looked at the destruction that they had inflicted. Half the room lay in ruins while the floor directly in front of them was blown into smithereens, making them smile crudely. Their eyes traveled farther down until it landed on their target, however what they saw there wasn't exactly what they wanted to see. The girls watched in disbelief as Mamoru, now clad on Endymion's armor, lay lifelessly on the floor in front of Serena who had put his head over her lap and kept stocking his hair.  
  


"NO! HOW CAN THIS BE?!?!" Rei yelled outraged.  
  


"He threw himself to save them." Makoto sneered.  
  


"You'll pay to what you have done." Serena looked up and narrowed her eyes.  
  


"The prince gave up his life to save those who he so loved." Setsuna shook her head sadly.  
  


"Stupid Mamoru, not even with the dark water mist he was able to love me!" Rei said venously. "But I'll finish the job!" She said but was stopped by Minako.  
  


"Stop it, this place is gonna collapse any second now. We have to go, we'll finish this later." Minako said grabbing Rei by the arm.  
  


"Fine, but I swear I'll kill you." Rei glared at them before disappearing into a portal.  
  


"We have to get out of here before we're buried alive." Michiru put a hand over Serena's shoulder.  
  


"But-" Serena widened her eyes as Endymion coughed and steered. "Ma-Mamoru?"   
  


"Serenity." The man opened his eyes as he coughed once more and a trail of blood ran from his mouth.  
  


"You're still alive!" Serena whispered. "Don't worry, I'll help-"  
  


"No." Endymion said faintly. "No, please." He gave her a weak smile. "Don't you see Serenity that this is what I've been looking for all along?" He asked before convulsing.  
  


"What?" came four different astonished gasps.  
  


"All our life…all of our lives…we've been puppets." He gasped for air. "I was so tired of following Destiny's every command." He grabbed her hand. "I fell in love with you on the Silver Millenium…but then, I couldn't fall in love with you here." He said painfully. "I tried, the goddess knows I tried, but I just couldn't. That's why it was so easy for me to leave you after all those dreams…it pained me to see you suffer, but I just loved you as a part of my family, so I left you when those dreams said that if I stayed with you it would be fatal." He convulsed again.   
  


"But-"  
  


"No, the mist just made me realize it." Endymion said. "I couldn't just let you die." He coughed blood. "Life after life I've been your guardian." He looked up at Vegeta who stood on the far corner. "And now I ask you to please look over my Usako." He looked on the man's eyes. With a silent nod, Vegeta looked from the dying man to Serenity and then he looked out the window.   
  


"After all this lives, I'm so very tired. I just want to rest and not be revived anymore." More blood ran down his throat covering his armor and Serena's gloves. "Please Usako, do that for me, let me die in peace, let me find my final rest knowing that you'll be safe-." He said before his eyes rolled back and his hand dropped to the floor.  
  


"Don't worry Mamoru; you'll be tired no more." Serena kissed him on the cheek before drying her tears and standing up.  
  


"Look!" Hotaru pointed at Serena.  
  


"Huh?" Serena frowned looking at herself before Michiru gave her her mirror. Raising the mirror to her face, Serena's tiara caught her attention. There, besides the moon stone shone brightly a new golden stone with the symbol of the Earth on it. "Mamoru." She whispered while touching the stone lingeringly.  
  


"Let's go before this place caves in." Vegeta barked. The girls gave a last look at Endymion's body before Setsuna opened a portal and walked with the others behind towards the Gates of Time.  
  


~~$@~~$@  
  


"No I didn't!"  
  


"Yes you did!"  
  


"That is the last time-"  
  


"I didn't need your help!"  
  


The Outers rolled their eyes again. For the last two hours Vegeta and Serena had been yelling back and forth about her throwing herself before the blast.  
  


"Yes you did!"  
  


"No I didn't!"  
  


"Feh, and this is the thanks I get, I would have let them hit you." She fumed.  
  


"And the blast would have only given me a scratch!" He yelled back.  
  


"I was trying to save you!" Serena snarled.  
  


"Foolish girl, that blast could have killed you!" He yelled exasperated without even knowing what he had said.  
  


Serena blinked while the four Outers leaned closer to the door trying to hear them.  
  


"I- Well, I didn't think of that." She scratched her head while Vegeta scowled.  
  


"Precisely, you don't think! You didn't stop and think on what would have happened if you had died there because of me." Vegeta snapped. "You didn't think of what I would have done if you did." He practically yelled on her face.  
  


After several seconds of staring at each other, Vegeta realized what he had been saying. Widening his eyes, he took a step back.  
  


"Wait!" Serena grabbed his arm. "Tell me." She said.  
  


"What do you want?" Vegeta growled.  
  


"Tell me what you would have done if I died." Serena whispered.  
  


Vegeta paled before scowling down at her. "Forget about it, we have to train if we want to beat them." He turned and walked to the other side of the room, and as he opened the door, the Outers fell on a pile, which Vegeta just walked over without paying them any heed. Shaking her head, Serena followed him knowing that there was no way in the seven hells that he was going to tell her now.  
  


"Damn it! And now that it was getting good!" Haruka swore.  
  


"I'm sure there will be more opportunities." Hotaru shrugged.  
  


"C'mon, we should go after them." Setsuna dusted her fuku.  
  


"Yeah, we wouldn't want to miss the action." Michiru smirked.  
  


"Uh, kinky." Haruka hugged her lover while kissing her on the neck.   
  


~~~$@~~~$@  
  


"So, what do we do now?" Hotaru asked once they stood in front of the Time Gates.  
  


"We brainstorm." Haruka said. "We have to find a way to weaken them before striking."  
  


"Hmph…The Makyo star!" Everybody turned to see Vegeta.  
  


"Makyo star?" Serena asked.  
  


"Yeah, I heard Dende and Piccolo talking once about how the Makyo star was Garlic Jr.'s source of power." He said.  
  


"So what you are saying is that we have to destroy a star to weaken them." Setsuna stated.  
  


"Wow, and here I thought you were unable to put two and two together." Vegeta snorted.  
  


"C'mon children stop fighting." Serena mocked while Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru snickered.  
  


"Anyway, we must destroy the source of their power if we want to succeed this time." Vegeta said.  
  


"But how do we destroy something that is thousands of miles away?" Haruka scratched her head.  
  


"Leave that to me." Hotaru took a step closer, putting her glaive in front of her and turning to Setsuna, "Can you take me there?" She asked to the Senshi of Time.  
  


"Of course." Setsuna nodded.  
  


"Great, then we should strike then." Serena said.  
  


"Yes, it would be wise if we sneak inside their lair while they still don't know of the destruction of the star." Michiru said.  
  


"Fine, whatever. Just tell me when we leave, meanwhile I'm hungry." Vegeta shrugged and left the room. (FD: -.- I'm still not sure from where those stupid rooms come from...*waves her magic wand to create a chair to seat on*…I'm telling you, those things come out from nowhere!)  
  


"I think he's right, we should rest and prepare for tomorrow." Setsuna said.  
  


"Tomorrow?!?! So fast? I thought that we would wait until at least a week to recover!!!" Haruka all but yelled.  
  


"No, the faster we do it, the best. We shouldn't give them time to recuperate." Setsuna shook her head.  
  


"Ok people, you heard her." Serena sighed, "Let's go get some hours of sleep and then we'll try again tomorrow."  
  


~~$@~~$@  
  
  
  


FD: Ha, you weren't expecting that now were you! And yes, yes, I know this was way short but I swear I couldn't find anywhere else to end this chapter. However, I'm pretty sure that I'm just about a chapter away from the end of this story so don't worry, I'll finish it (and believe me, you have no idea of what I'm planning for the end *laughs maniacally*.) Anyway, I'll try to make my muse work overtime, although I'm totally busy with my classes. Oh well, until next time, Ja ne.  


  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Back to Xover fanfiction Back to Fanfiction Back Capter 9 Next 


	10. Ch10 Trying again

  
  
  


  


Dark Side of the Moon   
Ch 10  
  


"Setsuna." Vegeta turned at said woman as the others moved away.  
  


"Hai, Vegeta no Ouji." Setsuna smirked as Vegeta's vein seemed to explode any second now.  
  


"Take me back. There's something I need to pick up!" Vegeta barked.  
  


"As you command, prince." Setsuna's grin widened, as again, she opened the portal right from underneath Vegeta.  
  


"Damn onna!" Vegeta cursed as he moved to visit certain cat concerning some senzu beans.   
  


~~~$@~~~$@  
  


"Now where the hell is he?!?!" Serena tapped her boot on the hard floor.  
  


"Maybe he wussed out." Haruka snickered as the Tsuki no hime waited impatiently for Vegeta, who hadn't appeared yet.  
  


"Doubtful, he may be an ass but he isn't a coward." Hotaru shook her head.  
  


"Well, it's nice to know that at least one of you think so." Vegeta snorted from behind them, making them jump startled from his sudden appearance while Setsuna walked behind him.  
  


"What, that she thinks that you're an ass or that you aren't a coward?" Serena raised an eyebrow.  
  


"I put up too much with you people." Vegeta said dryly.   
  


"Aww, c'mon Veggi-chan, you know I'm joking!" Serena winked at him while the other four snickered.  
  


"Whatever, here eat this." Vegeta threw a small bag to her.  
  


"What's that?" Michiru asked curiously.  
  


"A bean?" Haruka said doubtful.  
  


"Just eat it and shut your mouth!" Vegeta snapped, his vein already showing on his forehead.  
  


"Ok, but if I die from it, I'm coming to haunt you." Haruka popped a little bean into her mouth.  
  


"So?" Michiru looked expectantly while the others watched Haruka closely.  
  


"Hey, I feel great!" The wind senshi flexed her muscles.  
  


"Baka onna." Vegeta snorted.  
  


"Are we all ready?" Hotaru asked as all ate one of the beans.  
  


"Ready as we'll ever be." Serena shrugged.  
  


"Fine, let's go then." Setsuna said opening the portal.  
  


~~~$@~~~$@  
  


"So, what's the plan today?" Michiru asked.  
  


"We'll separate, however, it will be just one of us this time." Serena answered as Setsuna nodded.  
  


"We can cover more ground this way, not to mention that they will not be expecting to fight this early. We'll surround them for all sides and take them by surprise." Setsuna provided.  
  


"That sounds pretty good and everything, but how are we gonna defeat Garlic Jr.?" Haruka raised her eyebrow.  
  


"Vegeta and I will look for Garlic Jr.'s room and destroy his connection to the Makio star." Serena said.  
  


"I don't like it, we are more vulnerable when we are separated." Hotaru shifted her weight to her other foot.   
  


"I'm sorry, but it's already too late to be complaining." Serena sighed.  
  


"I don't like it either, but if it's the only way then we'll do it." Michiru shrugged.  
  


"Good luck people." Serena nodded as each one took a different passage of the new castle.  
  


~~$@~~$@  
  


"This is, by far, the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life." Vegeta mumbled under his breath after being lost for the last five minutes on the endless twists and turns of the castle. "I could be beating baka Kakarott right now instead of walking blindly on this god forsaken shit hole!" The vein on his forehead pulsed rapidly.   
  


"Well, you wouldn't be 'walking blindly' if you just paid attention." A mocking voice said from behind him.  
  


Faster than the human eye could register, Vegeta pointed to the direction to where the voice and blasted half the wall.  
  


"Not bad, kinda off the target though." Vegeta saw as a small girl walked from the debris.  
  


"It doesn't matter, I won't miss again, now who are you?! I hadn't seen you before." Vegeta pointed his hand towards her already forming another Ki blast.   
  


"And I don't expect you to." The girl finally was out of the dust and into full view. Raising an eyebrow, Vegeta snorted at her looks. The girl was clad on a pink fuku, while on her hand she held a small wand and on her bow rested a small locket.  
  


"Well, I don't know and I don't care, so be prepared to visit the next dimension." His Ki blast doubled in size.  
  


"Hey, wait a second, I'm one of the good guys!" The girl yelled, almost panicking. "Setsuna sent me to help you find your way and to kill Garlic Jr."  
  


"Oh really?" Vegeta raised his eyebrow mockingly while his attack kept getting bigger.  
  


"Damn it, hold it! I can prove it!" She said as she began glowing silver.  
  


Frowning, Vegeta stopped his attack as on the girl's forehead shined brightly a golden half moon while her fuku changed into a long white dress, her dark pink hair was bound on the most ridiculous two cone buns that even he didn't know how she had been able to sustain on that position and strangely reminded him of somebody.  
  


"I am Serenity Usagi Tsukino, Chibi-Usa for short." The girl bowed in front of him before reverting into her fuku. "Damn! Sets is gonna kill me for this." She whispered under her breath, praying to all the deities that Vegeta wouldn't kill her right there and then.   
  


~~~$@~~~$@  
  


"God damned castle, and god damned corridors, they just have to be too freaking long!" Serena cursed. "And I just had to pick this door; it probably is a dead end." She continued forward. "If I ever get out of this I swear I'm gonna take a vacation on a large, wide open place!" She looked around at the dark and gloomy hall.  
  


"That does sound good."  
  


Serena turned around to look at the new voice, finding a young man wearing a pair of loose pants and a blue jacket over his muscled body (FD: *-* -drools- ahem…I mean, I wonder who that is? ^-^).   
  


"Who are you, and what do you want?!" She asked, falling into a fighting stance.  
  


"Don't worry; I'm not here to fight against you. Quite the contraire, I've come to help you find the way towards Garlic Jr.s' chambers." He smirked, reminding Serena of Vegeta.  
  


"Is that so." Serena stood up, still not feeling comfortable looking at the boy's piercing clear blue eyes and arrogant smirk.  
  


"Hai, Setsuna said to show you this if you didn't believe me." He pulled a small yellow key from his shirt.  
  


"A time key?" Serena raised her eyebrow.  
  


Nodding, he returned the small object to inside his jacket.   
  


"Fine, I'll believe you…for now." Serena walked and stood in front of him until she was eye to eye with him. There was something eerily familiar to him, not only that he looked just like Vegeta, but there was a strange…feeling that she couldn't place inside the boy that unsettled her to no end. "Lead the way then." She finally said.  
  


"Great, oh, and by the way, I'm Trunks." He bowed his head slightly before walking towards a hallway which she hadn't noticed until now.  
  


~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@  
  


Fire Dragon: Well, what do you think? You weren't expecting me to bring Chibi-Usa and Trunks on this fanfic now were you? ^-^. I have a perfect explanation to it…or so I want to believe, anyway, I think next chapter's gonna be the last chapter for the fic so I'll try to update as soon as possible. Until then, Ja ne.  


* * *

  
  
  


Back to Xover fanfiction Back to Fanfiction Back Capter 10 Next 


	11. Ch11 Fighting until the end

  
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and Sailor Moon do not belong to me, never have, never will.

FD: Ok people, this is the last chapter of The Dark Side of the Moon. I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Now enjoy!  
  


  
  
  
The Dark Side of the Moon  
Ch 11  
  
  
  
  


"Stop that before I decide to blast you into pieces." Vegeta growled as again the so called Chibi-Usa glanced his way.  
  


"S-sorry." The pink haired girl said.  
  


Narrowing his eyes, Vegeta looked closer at the girl who had taken him out of the damned maze, and who now was walking in front of him on a long corridor. There was…something about the girl that didn't quite fit her pose. As the others, she wore a fuku and those weird bows on her dress, however, she looked…uncomfortable wearing it. Looking at her suspiciously, he noticed that parts of her hair were weird…like strikes of black meshed with her bright pink hair here and there. Shaking his head, Vegeta dismissed it, thinking it was just the poor lightning in the hallway.  
  


"What?" He snapped as she glanced at him again.  
  


"No, nothing, it's just that…"  
  


"Out with it!" He growled.  
  


"Well, I didn't…expected you to be so…"  
  


"So what?" He snapped, as the vein on his head began to throb.  
  


"So grumpy." Chibi-Usa giggled as the vein throbbed again. "Some things never change." She murmured to herself.  
  


"What was that?"   
  


"That we're almost to the end of the hallway." She growled, walking even more briskly.  
  


Shrugging, Vegeta followed the fuku clad girl.  
  


~~~$@~~~$@  
  


"So, how do you know Setsuna?" Serena inquired.  
  


"She's an old friend of my family." Trunks said, his face not betraying anything.  
  


"Is that so." Serena raised her eyebrow.  
  


"This way, we're almost there." Trunks entered a corridor, cutting any kind of conversation with her.  
  


"You're not very talkative you know." Serena frowned.  
  


"You think so? My mother is always telling me otherwise." Trunks chuckled for the first time since he arrived.  
  


"Hey, you're kinda cute when you smile. You should do it more often." She smiled, making the lavender haired boy blush.  
  


"Ahem, thanks." He blushed even more before continuing his trek. "We should be getting to the end anytime now. You should be prepared." He added seriously.   
  


"Well, this is it." Serena sighed as a large door was the only barrier between them and Garlic Jr.   
  


"Let's go then." Trunks opened the door.  
  


~~$@  
  


Vegeta growled at the empty room. It seemed like years to get out of those corridors only to find an empty room. Snarling at the tasteless room, he turned at the abrupt noise of an opening door. Preparing his Garlic Gun, Vegeta waited until two heads popped from behind the door, followed by two bodies.  
  


"Trunks?" "Chibi-Usa?" "What are you doing here?" Both Vegeta and Usagi exclaimed at the same time.  
  


"Umm, hi?" Both teens blinked.  
  


"Awww, but would you look at that. What a touching reunion." They turned to see Garlic Jr. smirking at them.  
  


"You! I swear I'll kill you even if it is the last thing I do in my life!" Serena growled.  
  


"Tsk, tsk, tsk, what a pitiful life goal that you have there." Garlic Jr. pulled a small red orb from his sleeve. "Tell you what, why don't you join me and maybe I'll let your pathetic lover live." Garlic Jr. pointed lazily at Vegeta who looked about to pop a vein.   
  


"Spear me from your deals, you disgusting green alien." Serena summoned her wand.  
  


"Ah ah ahh, I don't think so." The small creature's eyes narrowed as he began summoning his own powers. With a brilliant flash of light he now stood five feet larger and ten times uglier than before. "I will show you not to take my offerings for granted!" The demon growled.  
  


Giving a war cry, both Garlic Jr. and Serena launched towards the other, while sparks of energy crackled on the tense atmosphere as her wand and his nails collided.   
  


"We have to find his power source!" Trunks looked around the room while trying to avoid some of the stray blasts.  
  


"But it could be anywhere!" Vegeta growled until his eyes landed on Chibi-Usa, who watched intently the battle.  
  


"I had never seen her fight like that." She breathed.  
  


"C'mon, there is no time to gawk at her right now, we have to find the piece of the Makio Star!" Trunks pulled her. "You can tell her to teach you when we get back, but right now we need to focus!" Trunks yanked her hand again.  
  


"When we get back?" Vegeta raised his eyebrow.  
  


"Never mind that!" Trunks adverted his eyes from the scrutiny of midnight black. "Am I the only one who's trying to find the goddamned rock or not?!" Trunks shot back, surprising Vegeta who remembered the timid boy who had arrived to tell them about Kakarrot's disease.   
  


"Fine, let's go." The three of them entered farther into the room, looking for the rock while Serena fought against Garlic Jr.  
  


~~  
  


"It's not here!" Chibi-Usa yelled frustrated as their time ran out and Serena was now exhausted from fighting Garlic Jr. who didn't looked even phased with the 'little exercise' as he had put it.  
  


"What, looking for this?" Garlic Jr. grinned while opening his hand, showing the same red orb as earlier.  
  


"Damn it! He had it all this time!" Serena panted. "That's why he's been so strong." She growled.  
  


"Then we'll destroy them both." Vegeta snapped, falling immediately into a fighting stance besides Serena.  
  


"And how, pray tell, are you gonna accomplish that?" The monster grinned. "You don't have the power to kill me! I'm immortal, muahahahaha!" He laughed.  
  


"But we don't have to kill you to stop you." Chibi-Usa smirked, falling into a fighting stance next to Vegeta. "We'll just have to imprison you again, like in the black hole that you were." Her smirk widened, reminding Serena of Vegeta.  
  


"Oh yeah, and where are you going to imprison me? I've already escaped from one black hole, I can do it again!" The green Namek-look-alike mocked.  
  


"The Silver Crystal." Serena whispered.   
  


"What? What are you talking about onna?" Vegeta snapped.  
  


"In the days of the Silver Millenium, my mother imprisoned Beryl inside the Imperium Silver Crystal, I can do the same with Garlic Jr.!" She smiled at him before turning to glare at said bad guy.  
  


"But we have to weaken him before we try it." Chibi-Usa told them.  
  


"That's easy enough." Vegeta smirked before starting his assault against the large alien.  
  


"Let's go!" Trunks followed Vegeta while Serena and Chibi-Usa threw blasts at him.   
  


"Ganging up on me? I think not!" Garlic Jr. grabbed Vegeta by the head and smashed him against a wall, making a large dent where he had landed.  
  


"Vegeta!" Serena yelled, her eyes filled with hate against Garlic Jr.  
  


"My, my, aren't we touchy? Let's see what else I can do?" Garlic Jr. grabbed Trunks by the leg, and swinging him around, he made the youth fly to the other side of the room, adding another dent to the almost destroyed room, while throwing another blast at where Serena and Vegeta were.  
  


"Trunks!" Chibi-Usa yelled this time, running towards him.  
  


"Damn, that's gonna leave a mark." Trunks rubbed his head.  
  


"Nobody." Chibi-Usa stood up, glaring at Garlic Jr. who smirked. "Nobody hurts my family and gets away with it." She growled.  
  


"Do you actually think that you poor insects can trap me? Fools! I'll show you the true power of the Makio Star!" Garlic Jr. yelled while his muscles grew twice their size.  
  


"Why doesn't he just die?" Serena yelled exasperated.  
  


"We have to throw a blast together if we want to overpower him." Trunks stood up shakily on his feet.  
  


"Right." Chibi-Usa and Serena nodded while Vegeta stood glaring at their opponent.   
  


"But what can you four insolents do against a me?!" Garlic Jr. laughed again.  
  


"Well, maybe another four can make the difference." They turned to watch as Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru entered the room looking as if they just had fought against the hounds of hell and come back.  
  


"It does not matter, four or four thousand, you can not kill a god!!!" He launched against them.  
  


"Quickly your Majesty, we'll distract him while you prepare the Crystal!" Setsuna yelled while avoiding a boulder.  
  


"C'mon, let's the party begin!" Haruka yelled as she threw a blast against Garlic Jr.   
  


"We have to do it together!" Hotaru invoked a Silent Wall trying to hold a blast that came directly towards Trunks and her.  
  


"What are we waiting for then?" Vegeta growled, "Boy," He turned towards Trunks "Stay with Serena and take the left. Setsuna, you, Haruka and Michiru take his right. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, stay near me. The first opportunity we lash the attack!" Vegeta barked. "And boy, if anything happens to her I'll skin you alive." Vegeta growled. Immediately, all followed his orders without a second thought while Garlic Jr. howled before throwing another blast from his mouth.  
  


"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" Haruka punched him on the jaw before he could release it.  
  


"Now!" Michiru yelled.  
  


Summoning all their power, eight separate yells could be heard as a rainbow of powers fell upon Garlic Jr.   
  


"I will not submit! I will be victorious! I will be GOD!!!!" Garlic Jr. yelled trying to withstand the multiple blasts.  
  


"Not on this life time." Serena gritted her teeth.  
  


"We can do it! We will do it!" Chibi-Usa said.  
  


"We will win over him." Trunks nodded.  
  


Gathering her power, Serena called forth the Silver Crystal while the others kept their assault.   
  


"I will not be defeated!" Garlic Jr. gathered more power.  
  


"C'mon, he has to be more weakened. I can't do it unless he is weak!" Droplets of sweat ran down Serena's eyebrows.   
  


Putting everything that they could give, the eight poured every ounce of power that they could spare as Garlic Jr. kept growing with each passing second. In the struggle, none of them noticed as Chibi-Usa's hair changed from pink to blond nor the small golden symbol on Trunk's forehead.  
  


Giving a last yell, the blast unified, engulfing Garlic Jr. entirely.  
  


"What? This can not be possible! I can not be defeated! I am godddddd-" He yelled as the Silver Imperium Crystal glowed, bringing the green alien inside itself, finally getting rid of the enemy.  
  


Once the glow had subsided, the eight turned to see each other while Serena struggled to stay standing.  
  


"Well, that was fun." Chibi-Usa smiled before plummeting to the ground.  
  


"Yeah, tons." Trunks groaned, trying to pick Chibi-Usa and failing miserably.  
  


"Speaking of which, what are you two doing here?" Setsuna raised her eyebrow.  
  


"Yeah, I would like that answered myself." Serena crossed her arms.  
  


"Geez Sets, we just came for a visit." Trunks shrugged.  
  


"Sets?" Was now Serena's time to raise her eyebrow.  
  


"Long story." Chibi-Usa shrugged.  
  


"Your parents are gonna skin me alive when you go back, you do realize that right?" Setsuna glared down at both teens, making their eyes widen.  
  


"Speaking of which, we should be going now." Chibi-Usa smiled before taking Trunks' hand and pulled him away.  
  


"Wait! You haven't explained how come you're here?!" Serena yelled just as Trunks pulled the time key form his shirt and disappeared along with Chibi-Usa. "Damn it! Now I don't know who's her father!" Serena pouted.  
  


"Baka onna, the kid is alive, that's all you need to know." Vegeta snorted.  
  


"Look who's talking! I saved your butt!" Serena blew a raspberry at him.  
  


"By Selene, I don't know how this two would ever get together." Haruka rubbed her forehead.  
  


"Well, I guess love is blind." Hotaru giggled.  
  


"What are you laughing at?!" Serena and Vegeta yelled together making the young violet eyed girl jump.  
  


"There we go again." Michiru giggled before walking towards the exit.  
  


"Yep, we saved the world again. So, do we have time for some R & R?" Haruka grinned, hugging Michiru before kissing her.  
  


"Might as well, we're gonna have our hands full with these two." Hotaru followed the two women while Vegeta and Serena kept arguing.  
  


"You are the most obnoxious man I've ever met!" Serena crossed her arms over her chest, imitating Vegeta's pose.  
  


"And you're the most-" Vegeta blinked as Serena leaned closer to him and kissed him full on the lips.   
  


"Have I ever told you that you talk too much?" Serena giggled at the bewildered expression on Vegeta's face as she kissed him again. This time, however, Vegeta brought his arms up and hugged her closer to him. "You know," She frowned, "Trunks' hair looked a lot like my mother's hair." She blinked before Vegeta smirked and kissed her again.  
  


~~~$@~~~$@ Epilogue ~~~$@~~~$@  
  


Trunks and Chibi-Usa appeared before a large structure in the middle of lush trees.  
  


"Do you think mommy and daddy will be mad at us?" Chibi-Usa looked up at her brother.  
  


"I don't know." Trunks smirked. "But I'm sure as hell Setsuna is." He chuckled.  
  


"Yeah, I bet." She giggled. "But I guess it was worth it. If we hadn't gotten there in time it would have taken them another six tries and another three months before they fell in love." She shrugged.  
  


"Sure, but you know father, he would never accept defeat." He smiled.  
  


"Uhu, and did you see the way mommy fought? It was incredible!" Her red eyes danced with mirth. "And how come daddy knew you?" She turned to him.  
  


"I know, and mom knew you but not me…that was weird." Trunks scratched his head.  
  


"Oh my god! Did you see how young Hota-chan was?" Chibi-Usa squealed.   
  


"Yep, oh I wish I would have had a camera. Just imagine how could we had black mailed Haruka showing pictures of her in a skirt!" Trunks laughed.  
  


"Yeah, the captain of the forces of Crystal Vegeta-sei on a fuku!" Chibi-Usa giggled.  
  


"Serenity Usagi! Trunks Mamoru! Come here this second!" Both youths cringed as Setsuna's voice could be heard all over the palace calling them on their full names, beckoning them to where the senshi of Time, Queen Serenity and King Vegeta waited for them.  
  


"Well, there we go." Trunks sighed. "Do you think that begging will do the trick?" He asked his little sister.  
  


"It wouldn't hurt to try." She smiled as she ran towards them, running into the outstretched hands of her father who smiled kindly at her. "I'm just happy daddy isn't grumpy anymore!" She hugged her father as her mother and brother smiled at the warm scene.  
  


~~~$@~~~$@~~~$@  
  


Fire Dragon: Well, that's it. I'm finally done with this. The ending wasn't as I had previously planned but it didn't end so bad ^-^. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Thanks to all those who reviewed! Ja ne.  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Back to Xover fanfiction Back to Fanfiction Back Capter 11 


End file.
